


Ghostly Love

by esidesu



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gay, Ishimaru survives, Light Angst, M/M, Ouija, Sad, Sad Ending, Spoilers, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esidesu/pseuds/esidesu
Summary: Ishimaru decides to try using a ouija board to reach his brother.





	Ghostly Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is big sad, it made me sad writing it so don't sue me if you cry, you were warned.  
> Ishimaru carries Mondo's belt buckle, so Mondo's spirit is tied to him. This means Mondo is with him all the time

Ishimaru sighed heavily as he looked down at the large box. He glanced up at Yasuhiro with a weak smile, small tears beading in the corners of his eyes. 

"Thank you for helping me."

"Of course, dude." He smiled sweetly and dug in his jacket for a moment before placing something on top of the box. It was a small wooden planchette. "Remember, be very careful and say goodbye when you're done. You don't want anything to linger."

"Again, thanks." Ishimaru carefully held the box as he walked back to his car. He set it down in the passenger seat and studied it for a moment. Did he really want to do this? He wasn't even sure it would work, he didn't believe in the supernatural. He wiped his face and slammed the door shut, hurrying to the other side of the car. He slipped in and was ready to leave when he felt something odd. He didn't think much of it and continued to his apartment. 

Mondo watched Ishimaru's face as he drove. He was uneasy and he kept having to wipe away small tears. He reached over and placed his hand on Ishimaru's arm, knowing he couldn't feel it. If only there was a way to come back, Mondo would hold him and never let go. 

Ishimaru pulled up to his small apartment and parked in front of the stairs. He rested his head on the steering wheel, taking shaky breaths. He glanced at the box and bit his lip. _What if it works?_ He carried it inside and placed the box on his dining room table. It wasn't very impressive, but it served it's purpose well. He carefully opened it, taking out the large rectangular board. Letters were sprawled across it and two words were written at the top and bottom. It was his very first ouija board. He prepared some candles and sat down before the board. He took a deep breath. "Alright, let's see if this works."

Mondo watched curiously as Ishimaru placed the large box on the table. He eased off the top and took out what looked like a large plank of wood. His eyes widened when he realized what it was. Mondo paced around the table, giddy with excitement. Now was his chance, he would be able to tell Ishimaru what he felt. He would be able to talk to him again. With a wide grin, he sat on the edge of the table and watched Ishimaru light some candles. He sat down and with a deep breath said "Alright."

Ishimaru's fingers hovered over the planchette, cautious and unsure. 

"Hello?" He called into the dark room. Mondo quickly moved the planchette to bottom right corner of the board. Ishimaru flinched, his eyes widening and sweat beading on his brow. "What is your name?" He asked shakily, stumbling over the words. Mondo swiftly moved the planchette, it practically flew across the board. Ishimaru stiffened, trying to keep up with the erratic movements. 

B-R-O-T-

Mondo moved to the next letter and accidentally knocked over a candle. He sucked in a breath and scrambled to pick it up. He fumbled with it, his hands shaking with excitement. Luckily, nothing had caught fire. He heard the scraping of wood on the floor and saw Ishimaru backing away from the table. He held his arms up around his face. His fearful expression struck Mondo's heart. 

"Ishimaru, it's me!" He cried, reaching out. Ishimaru's heart raced as he watched the small planchette move across the board. This was such a bad idea. This wasn't real. His back hit the wall and he turned and darted into the next room, slamming the door behind him. He collapsed against the back of the door, heavy sobs wracking his body. He tightly hugged his knees to his chest as he cried. What happened couldn't have been real. It was the grief, he was imagining it. He had to be. 

Mondo stared at the door, his fingertips lightly pressed to the cold wood. He could hear Ishimaru's broken sobs. They tore his heart apart. He had made a huge mistake, one he couldn't take back. He sighed and leaned against the door. How he wished to be there for Ishimaru. He had ruined the only chance he had to tell him how he felt. He watched him everyday, talked to him, hugged him, slept with him. But he was never noticed. Every now and then Ishimaru would call his name. It was usually when Mondo was close by, it was almost as if he could feel he was near. That didn't change that they were separated by the wall that was life. Though his heart no longer beat, he could feel it gripped by the cold hand of grief when he heard Ishimaru say his name. He felt it now as he leaned against the door, listening to his cries. 

Why was he so frightened? Was it Mondo's fault? It had to have been. He felt so terrible. Why didn't Ishimaru respond? Was he ever going to try again?

Mondo shook his head and phased through the door, crouching in front of Ishimaru. He softly brushed his hand, taking it and twining his fingers with Ishimaru's. Ishimaru shivered and froze. He slowly looked up, his red eyes meeting Mondo's. Tears flowed down his cheeks. Mondo reached forward to brush them away, but decided it was a bad idea. He stood and turned away from Ishimaru. He had to be strong. His hands shook with rage and grief but he couldn't do anything. He was dead. Ishimaru was alive. Still, he had to be strong. He would wait for Ishimaru. He would wait an eternity. 

Ishimaru stood, his legs weak. He slowly made his way to the bed, getting ready to go to sleep. He took off his belt and stared at the buckle. The dragon snarled back at him, as shiny as it was when Mondo wore it. He kept it in pristine condition, it was the thing he loved most. He was so tired. He just wanted to lay down and wake up in the next world, where he could be with Mondo again. He still dreamt of the day he died, it terrorized him in his dreams. He hadn't realized it then, but he loved him. He just wished he could tell him. His heart ached as he stared at the dragon's face. He placed it on his bedside table and finished his nightly routine. 

Mondo waited in the cold bed and watched Ishimaru emerge from the bathroom. His face was still red and puffy. He watched him slip into bed, the same way as every night before. He faced Mondo, unaware of his presence. A few stray tears rolled across his face and onto the pillow. He simply sighed and closed his eyes. Mondo waited before he moved closer, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

"Goodnight," he whispered, unheard. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Danganronpa fic so I apologize if it's out of character


End file.
